codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Luscious zi Britannia (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
￼ 'Luscious zi Britannia '(美しいジーブリタニア, Utsukushī jīburitania), 17 years old (18 at R2), is one of the former antagonist (now one of the supporting characters) of Code Geass: Defenders of Britannia. He is the Twelveth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia and the twin brother of Lelouch vi Britannia, who he completely abandoned and stabbed in the back as his rise as Charles' Ruthless Offspring began and promised to be next in line for the throne as Emperor. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama, while his child self is voiced by Sayaka Ohara. His English dub voice is provided by Johnny Yong Bosch with Michelle Ruff doing Lelouch's child voice. Appearance Luscious is very similar to "Dash" of Renya of Darkness, as he is inspired by him, he appears exactly like Lelouch but with much longer hair, a bit more slanted eyes, and is seemingly older. His eyes are purple, and his hair is black. He normally is seen wearing an elegant armor from his own. Other than the similar look and attire, he is seen with a red flight suit, which is similar in build with other flight suits of Britannian soldiers and knights. After his resurrection with the power of Marianne's Geass and the Ragnarok which resulted into Charles gaining possession of his body which was a scapegoat after his death, he took the appearance and role of "Julius Kingsley", in which he cut his hair and wore a Euro Britannian attire to look similar to when Lelouch took the role. After his defeat and managed to remove the presence of Charles from him and his humanity. Lelouch's memories and humanity were replaced to let him live his life as a simple human. And so, he completely became "Lelouch Lamperouge" in which he usually wears the Ashford Academy uniform, therefore left him completely looking like Lelouch with his hairstyle only being the one that is slightly different as he has a side bangs that covers his right eye where his Geass is. Personality Luscious' personality is very reminiscent from his own father, as he is also very cruel. He is very ruthless and selfish, with him only caring about power and position, which was to become the Emperor and rule Britannia with an Iron Fist and conquer every nation that are willing to oppose him. He is also very lustful, in which he is considered as a play boy with all the women he is with throughout his life. When he found out that his twin, Lelouch is still alive, he became even wilder as he would find him and kill him himself by completely melting his brain off, in which he became even more relentless. When he faced off against Zero in a Knightmare Battle, he is seen to be very eager to kill him, even managing to decimate the Gawain, but his eagerness also resulted into his own weakness, ultimately leading to his demise. After his death and being resurrected as Julius Kingsley by the efforts of Marianne and Charles to use him as a scapegoat when they meet their death, He took the personalities of both Julius Kingsley and his own father, Charles. He is seen to be even more ruthless than he used to be. In the end, he is able to be extracted from Charles' soul and replaced with the life of Lelouch Lamperouge, where his vessel is no longer in the supression of Charles nor Luscious. This was able to happen right after the battle of Julius Kingsley with Kanji and Zero, where Lelouch appears in the scene and uses his Geass to extract Charles. In the end, Luscious accepts the fate that everythibg he has become will become into nothing more but ashes. Therefore, becoming the new Lelouch Lamperouge. Luscious, as Lelouch, showed how he took the life of his own twin brother with pride and dignity. His personality was very similar to how Lelouch Lamperouge was, with only the difference that he isn't focused on a rebellion but more focused with his own life and happiness as a normal person as he decided to stay at Ashford Academy and was accepted as who he is. Category:Original Characters